Soirée de retrouvailles
by YazaBook
Summary: Après une longue absence, Riza revient à Central et décide de faire une soirée pour retrouver tous ses amis. #Plein de shiiipppppp#


**Titre: Soirée de retrouvailles**

**Genre: Romance & Famille**

**Rating: T**

**Personnages: L'équipe Mustang, Rebecca, l'équipe Hughes, et d'autres...  
**

**Shipp: Roy x Riza, Jean x Rebecca, Kain x Sheska, Miles x Olivia, Maes x Gracia, Denny x Maria...**

**Résumé: Après une longue absence, Riza revient à Central et décide de faire une soirée pour retrouver tous ses amis.  
**

**Disclamer: FMA ne m'appartient pas  
**

**Spoiler: Aucun**

**Notes: L'OS se passe avant l'anime. **

* * *

**Soirée de retrouvailles**

* * *

Il faisait froid et Central était recouvert d'une épaisse couche de neige blanche. Alors que des flocons tombaient encore sur les rues blanches, une jeune femme blonde marchait, les bras pleins de sacs en papier kraft, transportant plusieurs sortes de fruits, légumes et bouteilles de bière. Elle arriva devant son logement et commença à se mettre au travail, et prépara des plats différents, surtout pour l'apéritif, car elle attendait beaucoup d'invités en ce soir de novembre.

Plus tard dans la soirée, alors qu'elle avait finie de tout préparer, elle se changea, et mis un fin pull violet, qu'elle rentra dans un pantalon de toile noire, et lâcha ses magnifiques cheveux blonds dans son dos. Elle ne se maquilla pas, de toute façon, elle n'aimait pas ça.

La sonnette de sa porte d'entrée retenti. Elle lâcha un « J'arrive », arrangea son pull et ouvrit en jetant un dernier regard au miroir. Derrière, se trouvait un grand blond, en discussion active avec un petit roux, alors qu'un grand brun était plus pensif dans son coin. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle tomba sur ses anciens collègues, le lieutenant Jean Havoc, le sous-lieutenant Heymans Breda et le colonel Roy Mustang. Les trois hommes suspendirent leurs actions, et les trois en même temps l'accueillirent d'un grand sourire. Aucun ne voulait bouger ; ce fut finalement le grand blond qui se jeta dans les bras de la jeune femme.

« - Jean, tu me serres.

\- Riza... Tu m'as tellement manqué ! Ne part plus comme ça, sans raison et sans nouvelle ! »

La dénommée Riza semblait surprise, puis resserra ses bras sur son ami. Elle soupira puis lui donna une réponse, qui valait aussi pour les questions que les deux autres se posaient en silence.

« - C'est fini, je ne repars plus. Désolé de vous avoir inquiété. »

Jean la lâcha enfin, non sans recevoir un regard noir de son supérieur. Elle se retrouva ensuite dans les bras de son ancien collègue bedonnant, puis dans ceux du brun. Elle les invita à s'installer au salon, puis amena les bouteilles de bière, en posant au passage, les trois bouteilles de vins que ses amis avaient amenés. Ils n'eurent même pas le temps de discuter 5 minutes avec la jeune femme, que la sonnette retentis à nouveau. Elle se dépêcha d'aller ouvrir à ses deux autres anciens collègues Vato Falman et Kain Fuery et son ami, Maes Hughes. Elle eut droit au même cinéma qu'avec ses précédents collègues, bien que ceux-ci se montrèrent moins proches de la jeune femme. Ils prirent également place sur les canapés ; et Riza les rejoignit.

« - Alors, ça fait quoi de revenir à Central ?

\- Ben... Ça n'a pas vraiment beaucoup changé, et heureusement que quelqu'un m'a gardé mon appart, parce que sinon, je serais toujours dans la rue. »

Ses amis rigolèrent, puis la porte sonna encore.

« - Hein ? Mais qui est-ce ?

\- Tu n'avais invité que nous ? »

Riza hocha la tête comme réponse à la question de Roy. Soudain, Maes claqua des doigts et sembla se souvenir de quelque chose.

« - Ha oui, j'ai oublié de te dire Riza, mais je savais que tu n'avais pas invité beaucoup de monde, du coup, j'ai invité des gens pour toi. »

Tout le monde regarda le brun.

« - Tu n'avais pas pensé me le dire plus tôt ?! »

Maes fit semblant de réfléchir, mais devant l'aura noire qui se dégageait de la jeune femme, il se cacha derrière Roy, en priant pour sa vie. Finalement, elle soupira et alla ouvrir, s'attendant au pire de la part de Hughes. Elle fut étonnamment surprise mais heureuse de ne tomber que sur 4 personnes, qu'elle appréciait beaucoup ; le major Alex Louis Armstrong, le commandant Maria Ross, le sergent Denny Brosh et Sheska, la bibliothécaire du QG. Avant qu'elle ne puisse prononcer un seul mot de bienvenue, elle fut prise d'otage par Armstrong.

« - Oh Riza Hawkeyes, j'ai appris pour vous, je suis profondément touché par ce retour ... Vous savez, je vais vous réconforter, cette qualité est transmise de génération en génération dans la famille Armstrong et je...

\- Merci Major, mais là, vous m'étouffer, vous pouvez me lâcher s'il vous plait ? »

Tout le monde rigola face à l'expression du visage de la blonde lorsque ses pieds retouchèrent enfin le sol. Elle lui souri puis étreignit les nouveaux arrivants. Tout ce petit monde s'installa sur les canapés ou par terre, pendant qu'elle apporta de nouveaux apéritifs. Tout se passait dans la bonne humeur, quand le téléphone de Riza sonna. Elle soupira une nouvelle fois en allant décrocher.

« - Qu'est ce que j'ai mérité pour avoir autant de monde ce soir ? »

Elle décrocha et sourie encore une fois en entendant la voix de la personne de l'autre côté du combiné.

« - Allô ?

\- Riza ! C'est moi, dit, j'ai pas oublié, mais comment dire...

\- Accouche, j'ai du monde.

\- Ouais je sais, et je devrais en faire partis.

\- Mais je t'ai aussi invité !

\- Ah oui, je ne remets pas en cause ta parole, mais... j'ai oublié le numéro de ton appart... et... »

Cette fois, elle éclata franchement de rire. Tous ses invités se retournèrent vers elle, qui se tenait le ventre, tellement elle en avait mal à force de rigoler. Elle tenta de reprendre ses esprits et continua sa conversation.

« - Tu as déjà oublié ?

\- Oh ça va, c'est pas comme si je le faisais à chaque fois...

\- Un peu si... mais c'est pas grave, tu es où ?

\- Dans le hall du B.

\- Eh bien, tu vas devoir aller à l'autre bout, le mien c'est le D3.

\- Quoi ?! C'est pas vrai ...

\- Allez, je t'attends.

\- Riza, pour venir, il va me falloir un petit coup de pouce. Alors dit moi, qui as-tu invité ? Pour savoir si ça vaut le coup de venir.

\- Toute mon ancienne équipe, avec celle de Hughes.

\- Donc y'a Maria ?

\- Ouais.

\- Et Denny ? Et Roy ?

\- Oui...

\- Et Havoc ?

\- Mais oui ! Allez, dépêche-toi !

\- C'est bon je suis là dans 2 minutes. Bye

\- A tout de suite. »

Elle raccrocha enfin, puis se dirigea vers ses amis, et se justifia pour son fou rire.

« - C'est pas ma faute. Mais je vous préviens c'est la dernière fois que j'invite une folle dingue pareil.

\- Courage. »

Elle accueillit avec plaisir le regard de soutient que lui envoya Maria, car elle savait de qui elle voulait parler. Les trois femmes s'étaient connues lors de leurs entrées dans l'armé, et elles étaient restées très amies. La sonnerie sonna enfin, mais Riza n'eut même pas le temps d'aller ouvrir, qu'une furie brune déboula sur elle, les bras plein de bonnes choses qu'elle adorait cuisiner.

« - Ma Riza ! Tu m'as manqué !

\- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué Rebecca ! »

Les deux femmes s'étreignirent, puis la plus âgée salua tout le monde, en jetant des petits coups d'œil à Jean, ce que Riza ne manqua pas de remarquer.

Finalement, n'ayant pas préparé autant de nourriture pour tous ses invités, Alex décida de se mettre aux fourneaux car "la cuisine est un art qui se transmet de génération en génération dans la famille Armstrong", avec Rebecca et Kain pour aider, et Riza faisait le service. Les autres racontaient d'amusantes anecdotes sur tout ce qu'ils avaient vécus sans la jeune blonde.

Au milieu de tout ce joyeux brouhaha, Denny se tourna vers leur hôte.

« - Tu n'avais pas un chien ?

\- Black Hayate ? Si, d'ailleurs je vais le ramener avant qu'il ne fasse plus de bêtises que ça. »

Elle partit dans sa chambre sous le regard amusé de ses compagnons de soirée. Elle en revint quelques minutes plus tard, une petite boule de poil noire et blanche entre les bras. En voyant Kain, le jeune chien remua dans les bras de sa maîtresse et en sauta, pour se précipiter de faire la fête au plus jeune de l'équipe Mustang. Toute l'équipe était contente de retrouver ce petit chien, qui avait manqué à tous, même un tout petit peu à Breda. La soirée se passa bien, mais Riza semblait dans ses pensées. En fait, elle était très heureuse de tous les retrouver, mais elle pensa également à la raison qui l'avait poussée à demander sa mutation un an plus tôt, et de demander de la faire passer pour une mutation obligatoire du Généralissime Bradley. Elle chassa vite ses doutes lorsque la porte sonna à nouveau. Trois nouvelles personnes étaient derrière, ce qui allait encore agrandir le groupe rigolant comme des saouls au salon. Elle se dépêcha d'ouvrir, pour trouver son amie, Gracia, et deux autres, venus juste lui souhaiter un bon retour, le commandant Miles et la Générale Armstrong. Elle étreignit son amie, lui indiqua le salon, puis se tourna vers les deux militaires. Le jeune homme lui souris, la jeune femme détourna le regard. La générale, surnommée "La reine des glaces" par certains, et "Démone de Briggs" par un autre, détestait montrer ses émotions, mais elle était vraiment heureuse que la jeune blonde soit de retour à Central.

Riza, connaissant la difficulté d'Armstrong à dévoiler ses sentiments, les invita à entrer. Normalement, ils voulaient seulement lui souhaiter un bon retour, mais lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le salon, ils n'eurent pas d'autre choix que de rester. Bon, sauf un jeune Colonel brun, qui avait décidé de faire la guerre avec la démone de Briggs.

Finalement, tout se passait bien.

Jean et Heymans, avec l'accord de Riza et sur un regard commun, ouvrirent une autre bouteille de champagne. Les trois avaient une idée derrière la tête ; ils voulaient former quelques couples, et évidement, pas les mêmes. Mais tout le monde était réuni, et l'occasion ne se reproduirait sûrement jamais, ou alors, avec Bradley dans les parages, ou encore le général Grumman. Riza aimait beaucoup son grand-père, mais des fois, surtout quand il commençait à lui parler de se trouver un mari, il devenait vraiment lourd. Du coup, les trois décidèrent de mettre leur plan en marche. Prétextant qu'elle devait ramener des plateaux pour la suite du repas, elle s'éclipsa dans la cuisine, suivie de ses deux collègues, qui devaient l'aider à tout amener. Roy avait voulu les aider mais un "NON !" des trois en même temps le dé-encouragea tout de suite. Une fois à l'abri, les trois se mirent d'accord. Ils allaient commencer par Maes qui semblait avoir flashé sur Gracia, l'amie de longue date de Riza, ils continueraient avec Maria et Denny qui n'avaient besoin que d'un minuscule coup de pouce pour se déclarer l'un à l'autre, puis ils s'occuperaient de Miles et Armstrong, qui se jetaient souvent des coups d'œil furtifs. Mais Breda et Havoc avaient aussi en tête de mettre Roy et Riza ensemble, alors que cette dernière voulait que le blond finisse avec Rebecca, connaissant les sentiments de la brune pour le blond. Havoc retourna le premier dans le salon, les bras chargés de petits fours aux herbes et au saumon. Alors que Breda allait repartir, Riza le retins du bras.

« - Nous, on commence avec Rebecca et Jean, et on fait la suite. »

Le roux acquiesça et suivi les traces de son ami parti juste quelques minutes plus tôt. Riza resta quelques minutes de plus dans la cuisine, en préparant le reste du repas. Elle revint un peu plus tard au salon, et jeta un regard à Jean pour lui signaler qu'il pouvait proposer. Bien sûr, cet échange n'échappa pas à Roy, qui commençait à se douter de la relation de Jean et Riza ; déjà avec le long câlin dans l'entrée de l'appartement et maintenant les regards... Avant qu'il ne puisse se questionner plus sur ça, son lieutenant énonça la demande de faire un jeu, "Action ou vérité". Au début, cette proposition était normale, sans grands sous-entendus derrière, mais il finit par demander de corser le jeu, avec la possibilité de ne pas répondre ou ne pas faire l'action, mais il faudrait dans ce cas-là, boire un shot d'alcool, préalablement amené par Breda. Comme une grande majorité accepta, le jeu fut retenu.

Riza voulut commencer, et interrogea Jean, qui répondit action.

« - Hum... tu vas nous faire 100 pompes.

\- Quoi ?! Mais t'es complètement folle !

\- Tu refuses ? »

Elle demanda ça avec un air sadique sur le visage. Il se renfrogna dans le fauteuil, mais elle semblait attendre.

« - Bon tu t'y colles ? On n'a pas toute la nuit ! »

Il grogna encore, puis se décala du salon pour aller plus loin. Il commença les pompes, surveillé de près par Riza et Rebecca. Au bout d'un petit moment, il enleva son tee-shirt, dévoilant une masse musculaire importante. A la fin de son action, il se releva, ruisselant de transpiration, et puant à souhait.

« - Tu peux utiliser la salle de bain si tu veux. Non en fait, t'as pas le choix. »

Il rigola doucement puis parti se changer. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, avec un tee-shirt sur le dos. Il fit un petit détour devant Roy avant de se rasseoir sur le fauteuil. Le brun questionna son lieutenant.

« - Mais c'est mon tee-shirt ! Je croyais l'avoir perdu.

\- Ouais je sais, mais je me suis étonné de le voir dans l'armoire de Riza, et c'est le seul tee-shirt qui me va, je vais pas lui prendre les siens, ils sont trop petits.

\- Riza ? Une explication ? »

La jeune femme se tourna vers les deux garçons, et observa longuement le blond, avant de se tourner vers le brun, un air un peu menaçant, le faisant frissonner.

« - A votre avis, comment se fait-il que vos valises soient toujours faites, et le linge toujours propre et plié lorsqu'on partait en mission ?

\- C'était vous ? J'étais pourtant sur que c'était les femmes de ménages.

\- Eh ben raté, c'était moi. »

Il lui lança un petit regard désolé. Havoc la questionna.

« - Mais du coup, comment ça se fait qu'après un an tu l'ais toujours ? Surtout qu'il y en a d'autres.

\- Je sais pas. J'ai sûrement oublié de lui rendre. »

Roy haussa les épaules, puis le trio reporta son attention sur le jeu ; et Havoc posa la question à Gracia, qui répondit "vérité". Il sembla réfléchir, puis prit un air sadique.

« - Est-ce qu'il y a un mec dans la salle que tu affectionne particulièrement ? »

Elle rougit un peu puis répondit un petit "oui". La soirée continua plutôt bien, et quelques verres se promenèrent.

Le trio, composé de Riza, Jean et Heymans, continuait sur ses questions gênantes, et essayait de former quelques couples, sans grand succès. Il y avait quand même eu du mieux entre les deux militaires de Briggs, et un rapprochement entre Kain et Sheska. Maes avait testé quelques avances à Gracia, mais elle détournait toujours la conversation.

Riza, désespérée, décida de dire "Action" lorsque Jean lui posa la question. Elle vit une étincelle dans ses yeux et comprit, se ressaisissant pour demander:

« - Dites, on peut rajouter le "chiche" ? »

Riza expliqua que c'était lorsqu'on ne savait plus quoi répondre, notre interlocuteur nous donnait trois gages, vérité ou action, et on devait réaliser les trois. La majorité accepta, et elle prit ce choix, rendant à Jean l'étincelle du regard.

« - Du coup, tu vas embrasser - sur la bouche bien sûr - le mec qui compte le plus pour toi, citer chaque couple que tu vois ici et donner un gage à tout le monde.

\- Sans problèmes ! »

La blonde se leva, alla prendre Hayate des bras de Kain, lui embrasser rapidement la truffe, et reporta son attention sur ses invités.

« - Alors, on va commencer par le plus mignon, Kain et Sheska. »

Les deux concernés se regardèrent, et détournèrent le visage presque aussitôt, rouge cramoisi.

« - Ensuite, le plus voyant, Maes et Gracia. »

Le brun afficha un air content, mais les joues tout de même rosées, en partie grâce à l'alcool alors que la jeune femme lança un regard noir à la blonde, et rougi presque instantanément.

« - Après, je dirais nos deux militaires de Briggs, et Maria et Denny. »

Les quatre discutaient joyeusement entre eux, et à l'entente de la phrase de leur hôte, ils rougirent tous, et elle se prit une pluie de regards noirs. Elle les ignora puis reprit sa liste de couple:

« - Pour finir, le plus concret d'après moi, il dure d'ailleurs depuis quelques temps... »

Jean afficha un air extrêmement heureux et Heymans, riait discrètement, en attendant la fin de la phrase de la blonde.

« - Jean et Rebecca ! »

Le blond tourna immédiatement la tête vers elle, et sa meilleure amie éclata de rire, sous les effets de l'alcool. Riza ne semblait pas tellement perturbée par la quantité impressionnante de regards noirs qui s'abattait sur elle, et continua en donnant un gage aux couples fraichement révélé. Roy et Heymans étaient pliés en deux devant les têtes de leurs amis.

« - Du coup, pour le gage, je dirais que vous devez dire devant tout le monde, le nom de votre premier crush, ou celui du moment. »

Elle concluait sa phrase avec un grand sourire, qui découragea tout le monde. Ce fut Gracia qui commença, avec un garçon brun dont elle ne se rappelait plus du nom, qu'elle avait rencontré lors du lancement de sa boutique. Maes la regardait étrangement, un peu dégouté de ne pas être le premier à faire chavirer son cœur, et Riza posa un regard insistant sur les deux. Sheska à côté d'elle, dit le prénom du garçon à côté d'elle, Kain Fuery. Elle rougissait tellement qu'elle prit un coussin pour éviter de voir tous les regards posés sur elle. Fuery était surpris, mais il lui prit la main pour la rapprocher de lui et déposa un petit baiser à la commissure des lèvres de la jeune femme. Il passa sa main autour de sa taille et adressa un petit regard à Riza, qui n'avait pas perdu son sourire.

« - Bon, je suppose que tout le monde a compris pour les deux tourtereaux... Du coup, au tour de Vato et Alex. »

Le plus vieux évoqua une "Alison", une jeune femme blonde que l'équipe de Mustang avait déjà rencontré, dans le cadre du travail, et ils se souvinrent que le vétéran avait été particulièrement proche de la femme ce jour-là. Alex dit qu'il n'aimait personne, mais que l'amour était une qualité qui se ... etc. mais sa sœur répondit à sa place, lui rafraîchissant la mémoire et parla d'une "Fanny", une militaire qui semblait également apprécier beaucoup le joli cœur de la bande. Riza était bien contente de savoir ça pour le Major, mais elle mourrait aussi d'envie de savoir le nom de la personne à qui la jeune générale avait succombée, même si elle ne semblait pas du même avis.

« - Ça ne te regarde pas.

\- Oh mais si.

\- T'es sûre ? »

Comme la lieutenant hocha la tête, elle soupira et lâcha dans un souffle à peine audible "un homme qui travaille sous mes ordres depuis longtemps". Son frère, heureux de connaître son futur beau-frère (eh oui, il va vite en besogne), commença à lister le nom de tous les hommes qui travaillaient avec elle depuis longtemps ; et lorsqu'il cita "Miles", la générale vira au rouge tomate. Miles dit juste après qu'il était vrai que "sa générale était de très bonne compagnie".

Ça passa à Maria, qui donna le prénom de son premier amour, un grand blond à son entrée dans l'armée. A ces mots, Denny se renfrogna. Riza essaya tant bien que mal de lui extirper le nom de la femme qui tenait une place bien particulière auprès de lui, bien qu'elle connaisse déjà le nom. Finalement, il se leva et sous le coup de la colère, il cria dans toute la pièce le nom de son grand amour :

« - C'est Maria ! »

Sa colère tomba tout à coup lorsqu'il croisa du regard le visage rouge de sa supérieure, il partit avec une vitesse incroyable aux toilettes, prétextant une envie soudaine. Heymans continua, avec une belle scientifique du nom de Melissa, également une connaissance de Miles, et pour cause, elle était une Ishbal du même village que lui, à l'époque.

« - Allez, à vous le trio des fumistes. »

Trois têtes se tournèrent en même temps, deux brunes et un blond, portant les noms de Roy Mustang, Maes Hughes et Jean Havoc. Le commandant se lança avant ses deux camarades, qui repartaient dans leur discutions, dans le but d'échapper aux questions sournoises du lieutenant Hawkeyes.

« - Une charmante jeune femme châtain, du nom de Gracia ! »

La concernée leva la tête, puis la baissa en rougissant, pour la énième fois de la soirée. La blonde, satisfaite des débuts de couples, continua sur sa lancée, et insista pour que Jean réponde à sa question.

« - Si tu y tiens vraiment,

\- Et j'y tiens.

\- C'est une blonde, yeux bleus, petite, d'ailleurs, elle a pas fait longtemps. Elle était infirmière au QG de Central.

\- C'est bien beau ta vie amoureuse, mais j'en ai rien à faire, je veux savoir le nom de la dernière personne sur qui tu as flashé, même si je la connais déjà.

\- Ah bon ? Et qui est-ce alors ? »

A peine la question posé, il la regretta immédiatement. A l'inverse, son interlocutrice affichait un visage inquiétant.

« - Ma meilleure amie, Rebecca Catalina, surnommée Becky, sous les ordres du Général Grumman actuellement, qui a aussi essayer de se faire tous les hommes du QG du Sud, et ceux de Central, mais elle n'arrive pas à mettre son crush dans son lit. Elle est aussi très gaga de mon chien...

\- Eh stop ! Tu ne vas quand même pas lui faire une biographie sur moi ?

\- Je serais capable.

\- Je sais. Mais comment t'es au courant de tout ça ? »

Roy répondit pour elle :

« - Son grand père lui répète tout ce qui se passe. »

La brune grogna, mais elle était tout de même satisfaite de la réponse de Havoc. Les autres n'écoutaient plus tellement, et seuls Roy, Rebecca, Jean et Heymans écoutaient Riza. Ce fut ensuite le tour de Roy, mais avant qu'il ne puisse die quoi que se soit, la lieutenant repris la parole.

« - En fait, vous n'êtes pas obligés de répondre.

\- Et pourquoi ?

\- Quoi que vous dites, que ce soit votre premier amour ou votre femme du moment, on est tous au courant, et évitez nous ça s'il vous plait. »

Le brun ne retrouva rien à redire, alors il passa son tour. Pour finir ce gage, c'était le tour de Rebecca ; et elle n'eut guère le choix, car si elle refusait, sa meilleure amie allait tout révéler à tout le monde.

« - Bon, je dis tout ?

\- Non merci, t'es trop aimable... »

Elle tourna la tête, et souffla un petit "Jean". Le blond rougit mais il garda un grand sourire. Riza, elle était aux anges. Les couples n'allaient pas tarder à se déclarer, mis à part Kain et Sheska, et elle était heureuse pour tous. Par contre, ses invités n'étaient pas du même avis. Jean fut le premier à montrer son mécontentement.

« - Mais tu triches ! Déjà, Hayate ne compte pas comme un mec, et tu n'as même pas fait le gage !

\- Si tu veux, je te fais le gage. Le premier mec que j'ai aimé était l'apprenti de mon père, mais t'inquiète pas, il a toutes les femmes qu'il veut maintenant, et il ne pense absolument pas à moi. Et si tu penses que Black Hayate ne compte pas pour un mec, il peut te le prouver lui-même. »

Sur ses mots, elle prétexta le besoin d'aller en cuisine pour amener la suite du repas. Elle avait révélé devant tout le monde que l'apprenti de son père avait été la première personne qu'elle avait portée dans son cœur, et même si elle n'avait pas dit le prénom, Rebecca savait que Roy était l'ancien apprenti de M. Hawkeyes.

Roy se sentait mal et en même temps heureux. Riza était depuis tout ce temps tombée sous son charme et il ne l'avait pas vu, ni même pu lui dire qu'il ressentait la même chose. Havoc lui lança un regard insistant.

« - Allez la voire. »

Il lui rendit son regard puis parti la rejoindre en cuisine. Elle s'affairait sur un gâteau, et étant penchée dessus, ses magnifiques cheveux couleur d'or tombaient de chaque côté de sa tête, formant un rideau qui empêchait Riza de voir la porte de la cuisine. Roy, qui la trouvait encore plus belle lorsqu'elle était concentrée, ferma la porte pour plus d'intimité, et se rapprocha doucement. La jeune femme pestait contre ses cheveux qui lui tombaient devant les yeux. Le brun prit délicatement les cheveux blonds entre ses doigts et libéra la vue à son lieutenant. Elle hoqueta sans se détourner de son travail mais elle le remercia chaleureusement.

« - Merci.

\- Ce n'est rien. »

Un silence apaisant les entourait et les joues de la jeune femme étaient toujours rosies.

« - Riza, avez-vous réfléchi à votre retour sous mes ordres ? Vous pouvez monter en grade, et même demander à avoir une augmentation. »

Elle garda le silence quelques instants puis lui répondit de sa voix douce.

« - A votre avis, pour quelle raison suis-je venue sous vos ordres ?

\- Je... euh...

\- Je suis depuis tout le temps sous vos ordres car je dois vous protéger. Ça fait bien longtemps que nous nous connaissons, et je sais que je peux vous faire confiance. Vous avez beaucoup de potentiel, mais vous négligez trop certaines choses. Comme vos valises par exemple. Et je suis là pour éviter ces écarts.

\- Je comprends. Je ne te l'ai jamais dit, mais merci pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi. Je vous en suis très reconnaissant. »

Riza sourit puis se redressa, ayant fini de décorer le gâteau. Elle était touchée par les phrases du Colonel. Il lui sourit également mais une question lui trottait dans la tête.

« - Mais pourquoi es-tu partie pendant un an ? »

La blonde s'arrêta, puis posa le plat dans lequel elle allait mettre le gâteau et fit volte-face au brun.

« - Je ne peux pas vous le dire, vous le regretteriez et je ne veux pas que vous soyez déçu de moi et de mes agissements. »

Elle posa délicatement le met sucré dans la faïence en porcelaine blanche en lui tourna le dos.

« - Au fait, pour ce que j'ai dit pour le gage, oubliez.

\- Non. »

Elle se retourna immédiatement et le fixa de ses beaux yeux noisette.

« - Qu'est-ce que vous avez dit ?

\- Non. J'ai dit non parce que je ne pourrais pas l'oublier. Je ne pourrais pas l'oublier, tant que je ressentirais la même chose que vous. »

Elle hoqueta. Ses joues prirent une teinte rouge. Il se rapprocha d'elle, l'enlaçant dans ses bras.

« - Je t'aime Riza. Et ce depuis notre première rencontre. J'étais juste trop lâche pour te le dire. Et si je sortais chaque soir avec une fille différente, c'était pour oublier tous les regards envieux que les hommes du QG te lançaient toute la journée. »

Riza enfonça son visage dans l'épaule de Roy. Elle était tellement heureuse qu'elle ne savait pas comment lui dire. Pour toute réponse, elle prit son courage à deux mains et posa ses fines lèvres contre celles de son Colonel. Il y répondit avec fougue, la poussant contre le plan de travail. Ils se séparèrent à contre cœur, mais heureux. Roy sourit d'un sourire éclatant, et posa dans un baiser furtif, ses lèvres sur celles de son amante.

« - Je retourne avec les autres. »

Et il s'en alla ; alors qu'elle resta quelques minutes de plus, en souriant bêtement et en touchant plusieurs fois ses lèvres. Elle prit le plat dans ses mains et alla retrouver ses invités, qui semblaient attendre depuis un moment le dessert.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Pourquoi vous avez mis autant de temps ?

\- Ça te regarde pas. D'ailleurs, et si tu nous disais plutôt ce que tu es allé faire dans la salle de bain avec Rebecca ? »

Jean eut le bec cloué sur le coup. Roy était plutôt fier de sa réplique. Riza découpa le gâteau et le mit dans les assiettes, qui firent le tour de ses invités. Au moment où elle allait s'asseoir, la sonnette sonna encore, pour une énième fois de la soirée.

« - Commencez à manger, je vais voir. »

Elle se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, qu'elle ouvrit sur une vielle femme et une petite fille.

« - Riza, je suis désolée, mais j'ai un problème de famille, et je dois partir au plus vite. Je sais que vous m'avez demandé de ne pas vous déranger aujourd'hui.

\- Mais ne vous inquiétez pas Mme Maurelle. »

La vielle femme s'excusa encore une fois, vraiment désolée d'importuner sa voisine à cette heure. Riza lui dit de ne pas s'embêtez plus, et elle récupéra la petite fille en souhaitant quand même une bonne soirée à Mme Maurelle. Une fois la porte refermée, Riza était gênée de montrer la petite à ses invités. Heureusement que l'entrée était séparée du salon par un petit mur, mais elle n'avait plus d'autre choix. Si elle voulait l'amener directement dans la chambre, elle allait devoir passer par le salon. Elle soupira, puis prit la petite brune dans ses bras, en se dirigeant vers ses invités. La petite baillait, donnant une opportunité à Riza de passer entre les mailles du filet. Elle arriva devant ses invités, qui avaient cessés toute discussion en la voyant arriver avec la petite.

« - C'est ta fille Riza ? »

Elle allait répondre par la négative quand la petite resserra sa prise sur sa mère et murmura un "maman dodo" avant s'endormir pour de bon dans les bras de Riza.

« - Oui. Je vais la coucher et j'arrive. »

Elle soupira et parti l'amener dans sa chambre. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard, et s'assied sur son fauteuil.

« - Oui c'est ma fille. Elle s'appelle Loane Hawkeyes ; et elle a trois ans.

\- Mais il y a trois ans...

\- Je n'ai pas pris de congé. Si, deux semaines. C'était au moment où il y avait beaucoup de missions seules, et je les ai enchainées. Quand elle est née, j'ai pris deux semaines de repos, puis j'ai repris les missions seules, pour me remettre tout doucement. Mais quand elle a eu trois mois, j'ai repris les missions sous les ordres de Mustang. Personne ne s'est douté que j'avais été enceinte, donc j'ai rien dit et j'ai continué le travail. L'année dernière, quand j'ai été blessée à l'épaule, le Généralissime Bradley est venu en personne ici, pour m'embêter sûrement, et il a découvert la petite, mais il a aussi deviné le père. Et s'il gardait le silence, je devais travailler au moins un an avec lui, au QG du Sud. Sauf qu'il a refusé que j'aille au Sud, parce qu'il y avait le Général Grumman et Becky, il ne voulait pas non plus que j'aille au Nord parce qu'il sait que je suis amie avec la Générale Armstrong, et à Central, ça aurait été trop bizarre, du coup il m'a envoyé dans un bled paumé, à Canquale. Après un an de calvaire, j'ai demandé ma mutation, et je peux revenir sous les ordres de Mustang. »

Son monologue avait laissé tout le monde bouche bée. Elle était gênée et soulagée d'avoir tout dit à tout le monde. Heymans fut le premier à prendre la parole.

« - Mais toutes les missions, tu les as faites alors que tu étais enceinte ?

\- Oui... »

Elle baissa les yeux mais se tourna vers Roy, qui serrait les poings et la mâchoire.

« - C'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas vous dire pourquoi je suis partie. Vous allez vous en vouloir alors que ce n'est pas votre faute.

\- Mais tu aurais pu demander un arrêt, avec tout ce que tu fais, tu l'aurais eu sans discuter ! et sinon, tu aurais dû me le dire, je ne t'aurais pas envoyée en première ligne, et je t'aurais donné des vacances !

\- C'est pour ça que j'ai rien dit ! Tu vas t'en vouloir alors que tu n'as rien à voir dans l'histoire. Sauf un truc sans importance. »

Riza s'étonna de l'avoir tutoyé, mais personne n'en fit un fromage. Vato et Jean échangèrent un regard bienveillant.

« - Et c'est qui le père ? »

Elle hoqueta, mais elle garda un petit sourire le temps d'énoncer le début de l'histoire.

« - Il y a eu une fête au QG de Central, je sais plus pour quoi. Et on était tous un peu bourrés... surtout le Colonel. Il s'est réveillé seul dans son lit le lendemain, mais il n'a pas passé la nuit tout seul. »

Tout le monde demeura stupéfait, même s'ils se doutaient un peu de la chose. Le concerné se leva, et prit la blonde dans ses bras, en lui murmurant des douceurs, qu'elle seule pourrait entendre. Elle le resserra encore plus fort, en tremblant et pleurant, elle le remercia. Il se décolla un peu, lui demandant pourquoi elle le remerciait :

« - J'avais peur que tu la rejette. Elle est heureuse mais elle a besoin d'un père. »

Surpris, il l'embrassa devant tout le monde, et lui dit qu'il ne voulait plus qu'elle parte sans raison, surtout qu'elle devrait rester auprès de leur fille tout le temps. Il réussit à lui enlever ses larmes qui laissèrent place à un grand sourire.

Le reste de la soirée se passa très bien, mais ils continuèrent à jouer à action ou vérité. Lors d'une révélation compromettante de Miles, Olivier parti en courant, souhaitant quand même bonne soirée au reste des invités. Son commandant la suivie en courant, et ils s'expliquèrent dans la rue, juste avant un baiser. Et bien sûr, ceux restés à l'intérieur n'avaient pas perdu une miette de cet échange dans la rue, en s'agglutinant aux fenêtres de l'appartement de Riza. Sheska décida de partir aussi, car elle travaillait le lendemain, et Kain se précipita pour la raccompagner. Les autres étaient en train de s'endormir sur les canapés, Riza y compris, alors Roy, qui discutait avec Maes, décida de la ramener dans sa chambre. Il la coucha sur le lit, passa par la chambre de sa fille pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit également, puis revint se coucher à ses côtés. Il l'embrassa sur le front, puis l'attira contre lui en l'enserrant dans ses bras.

« - Roy...

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Je suis contente que tu nous aies acceptées toutes les deux.

\- De toute façon, je n'allais pas te laisser seule. Ça fait un an que j'attends de te dire ça, je t'aime Riza, de tout mon être.

\- Oui mais avec toutes les femmes que tu as dû voir quand j'étais partie...

\- Je n'ai vu personne. Depuis ton départ, je n'ai touché personne, tu peux même demander confirmation à Jean.

\- T'as pas fait de conneries ?

\- Rien du tout ! Jean a même dû faire le baby-sitter pour moi. »

La jeune femme sourit en collant sa tête contre le torse du brun.

« - Moi aussi je t'aime. Mais ça fait des années que j'aurais voulus te le dire.

\- Je suis désolé que tu ais dû endurer ça toute seule. Je t'assure qu'à partir de maintenant, je serais toujours avec toi et notre fille. »

Les deux s'endormirent sur les belles paroles du jeune homme.

Quelques années plus tard, une belle jeune fille aux longs cheveux châtains et aux yeux bruns dévalait les escaliers de la belle maison. Elle trouva son père sur la table de la cuisine, en pleine signature de documents, et sa mère, préparant un gâteau dans la cuisine. Elle s'assit aux côtés de son père, et regarda sa mère en demandant à ses deux parents en même temps.

« - Papa, maman, comment vous vous êtes déclaré votre amour ? Et comment je suis arrivée ? »

Les deux se regardèrent avec amour, puis la mère se tourna vers sa fille, qui avait hérité de sa beauté.

« - C'est une longue histoire. »

* * *

**Alors, avis ?**


End file.
